Hotat Priors
Hotat Priors is unique in Erigold for its social system and constitution, which is configured so that their entire society is built to maximise military proficiency at all costs, and is completely focused on military training and excellence. Description Hotat Priors is a large port town that rests several miles east of Cometwight, a prominent coastal region. It is located at the edge or outside of most Erigold trade routes. Because of this, it has had to rely solely upon its own natural resources and the creation of new trade routes out to sea and is a central point for import and export to and from the Kingdom of Erigold. Hotat Priors is led by a wealthy local government. The city is overridden with crime and possesses a long-standing fear of mages and sorcerers. Hotat Priors is divided up into 6 main districts. The Temple District; the City Gates; the Slums; the Graveyard District; Waukeen's Promenade (a large marketplace); and the Docks. A 4,000 man garrison is led by Captain Beelars Orhotek, with a small Council Navy (eight ships and crews, 900 trained sea-warriors). Each of the major houses and families of the city personally control 100 to 500 guards. The Temple District The Dome of the Rose, monastery and temple to Lathander containing a religious council dubbed the "Council of Six", is significant religious structure located in the city's Gem District. Thaddin Dawnhunter, a quiet priest with little inclination to mercantilism, oversees the other priests, monks, and followers. The three-story temple hall is capped with a dome of rose tinted glass that glows at dawn during morning song and prayer services. The City Gates The Gates, leading to the docks and consequently being where fish and other trade goods are most likely brought in, it might open for outward travel in the morning and/or evening, with a consequently stronger guard presence at those times. The Slums It began several hundred years ago as a tent city, built by citizens too poor to pay taxes and forced outside of city gates. As time went on the slum grew and became part of the city. Some of the wealthy have started to build homes in the area, fanning flames of resentment among the poor. The Graveyard District Located just outside of the town overlooking the sea, this consecrated ground is used to bury the most distinguished religious members and mothers who died in labour. Hotat Prians tend to bury fallen soldiers on the battlefield so long as the field is in territory where the bodies will not be desecrated. Waukeen's Promenade The promenade is a prominent, oval-shaped marketplace, located in the heart of Hotat Priors. The Promenade is named after Waukeen, the missing Goddess of Wealth, nearly every street comer there could be considered a shrine to the Coin Goddess. Located within the Promenade are general shops, bookshops, homes, a carnival, shops carrying various sundries, inns. The Docks It contains shipbuilding yards, and warehouses for the sea trade. Compared to the rest of the city it is exceptionally clean, orderly, and particularly dangerous for non-military personnel. Several brave watch-guards are on patrol and manage to keep any chaos from spreading from the town into the docks. Society Hotat Prians undergo rigorous agoge training and education regimen, and Hotat phalanxes are widely considered to be among the best in battle. Hotat women enjoy considerably more rights and equality to men than elsewhere. Naval Travel There are established sailing routes from Hotat Priors to Andarbask, Vakgild, Brodith, and Euphemeti. However travel by sea is not something to be undertaken lightly, the target destinations are not part of the Kingdom of Erigold; their inhabitants are entirely non-human and outsider fearing. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Erigold Category:Coastal Town